1. Field
This relates to a dishwasher and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background
Dishwashers may remove debris from dishes and the like using high-pressure wash water sprayed from wash arms. Dishwashers may include a tub forming a cleaning compartment and a sump provided at the bottom of the tub. The wash water may be pumped to wash arms by a wash pump provided in the sump and sprayed at high pressure through ejection holes formed in the wash arms onto dishes received in the tub so that debris such as food residue is released from the dishes falls to the bottom of the tub. The used wash water may be separated from the debris and collected for discharge to the outside.